Rainfall
by Mitoia D
Summary: Hujan adalah latar kami. Hujan adalah warna di antara kami. Hujan adalah bagian dari suka dan duka kami. Dan aku menyukai hujan seperti aku menyukainya, seperti dia menyukaiku. Untuk Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction Award Month September: Season.


**Rainfall**

_An Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction © Lolli D. Mitoia_

_Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata_

_Created to fulfill Eyeshield 21 Awards Month September: Season (Count: 2,274 words) and my birthday (September 25)  
_

_Warning: OOC tingkat tinggi (khususnya Suzuna), romance picisan dan kualitas yang nge-drop._

_Pairing SenaSuzu slight sekali HiruMamo dan AllSena._

_Perhatikan: Akhirnya saya bisa bikin romens lagi! Yaaaa~haaaaa~! /plak. Rayakan dengan minum teh sepuasnya! Yeeeey! (naburin kertas warna nggak jelas) Dan fanfic ini sekaligus saya persembahkan untuk Sweet Seventeen saya, yakni 3 hari setelah publishing! /plaklagi  
_

_Selamat membaca!_

_._

Aku suka hujan.

Aku suka bau hujan yang lembab dan basah. Seperti aromaterapi yang membuat perasaanku menjadi tenang. Bau hujan yang bisa membuatku tertidur lelap. Bau hujan yang membuatku selalu merindukan suasana rumah yang nyaman dan hangat, menyenangkan. Seperti saat aku menyeruput cokelat panas sambil menatap titik-titik air hujan di luar jendela.

Aku suka suara hujan yang gemericik. Aku suka bunyi hujan. Tik, tik, tik, seperti ritme lagu yang mengajak kita untuk mengikutinya, yang selalu berubah-ubah sesukanya. Dipercepat, diperlambat, lalu laun menghilang, _fade out_, menyisakan genangan air dan buliran air di dedaunan. Irama yang membuatku tertantang untuk menandinginya, bersenandung perlahan menikmati ritme gemericik air hujan. Dan suara saat aku meluncurkan _roller blade_-ku di bawah derasnya air hujan yang menerpa seluruh tubuhku. Merdu, dan aku sangat menikmatinya.

Aku suka saat hujan membasuh wajahku dan tubuhku yang pekat. Seperti aliran sungai yang menghanyutkan semua perasaan burukku. Dan air-air yang mengalir lurus membentuk jarum-jarum tajam namun tetap cair.

Dibilang berapa kalipun, aku memang sangat menyukai hujan. Dan musim hujan.

.

.

Suatu hari aku melihatmu, sedang berlari, di bawah hujan dan sangat cepat seperti biasanya. Kecipaknya sangat merdu namun ritme-nya sangat cepat, secepat hujan deras itu menerpa bumi dan menghujam tanah.

Kukira kau membenci hujan. Karena berkali-kali kau terpeleset, dan membiarkan dirimu terhempas jatuh ke bumi, menyapa genangan air yang membuatmu kotor dan berlumpur. Kau pasti tidak suka dengan tubuh penuh tanah basah itu.

Namun seketika kau bangkit lagi, membersihkan kausmu yang sudah kecoklatan terkena lumpur sejenak, lalu berlari lagi. Melintasi pagar-pagar besi di taman dengan gaya lari zig-zag, gaya lari American Football.

Kemudian kau berhenti sejenak. Kau menatap ke atas, ke sumber aliran hujan yakni awan mendung, tersenyum senang dan bersiap mengambil ancang-ancang lagi.

Tapi langkahmu terhenti mendadak. Matamu menangkap keberadaanku. "Suzuna-san?" kau menyapaku pelan, agak ragu, dengan tatapan lembutmu yang berekspresi memastikan, sekaligus penasaran.

Seketika aku menangkap mata coklat karamelmu. "Kenapa berhenti? Kau lelah, Sena-kun?" tanyaku apa adanya.

Kau tersenyum lagi. Senyum yang amat kusukai, senyum yang lembut dan datangnya dari hatimu. Senyum yang polos dan hanya darimu. Matamu ikut melembut sejenak. "Kau sendiri kenapa ada di sini? Hujan sedang deras begini, nanti kau sakit, lho…" Matamu mengungkapkan kekhawatiran yang langsung bisa kutangkap. Eh, kau mengkhawatirkanku?

Sepintas wajahku memerah karena mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu. Darimu pula. Hatiku nyaris tak bisa menahan rasa malu dan mungkin jantungku juga. Detaknya dipercepat. Saking cepatnya sampai aku setengah mati menahannya.

"Tidak apa-apa! Aku senang sekali dengan hujan!" Aku berputar-putar sedikit, memastikan bahwa aku ini memang sangat senang dengan hujan.

"Hei, hei, Suzuna-san…"

"Jadi…" Aku masih terlena dengan hujan. "Apa kau juga menyukai hujan?" Aku tersenyum, menatap pemuda berambut coklat gelap yang berdiri persis di depanku ini.

"Hmmm…" Sena, namanya, menatap ke langit kelabu yang luas. "Ya… aku suka…"

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Ke arah genangan air yang terus ditetesi hujan. "Kalau hujan, langitnya jadi tidak kelabu lagi, bukan?"

.

.

Dia menyukai hujan, sama seperti aku menyukai hujan.

Kalau aku melintasi jalanan yang becek dan basah seakan aku membelah air, dia suka berlari dan membuat kecipak di jalanan becek itu.

Kalau aku suka dengan bau hujan yang lembab dan damai, dia juga sama.

Musim hujan, saat-saat hujan, biasanya pancaroba antara musim panas dan musim gugur, di mana terdapat sore yang hujan, kami sering bermain air di bawahnya, berdua.

Dia memacu kecepatan larinya sedangkan aku mengikutinya dengan sepatu roda kesayanganku.

Berapa kalipun ia menyuruhku untuk tidak berlama-lama, aku tidak pernah menghiraukannya. Aku terlalu senang sampai tidak bisa berhenti.

.

.

Aku, dia, dan hujan. Tiga hal yang membentuk suatu kesatuan.

Suatu kesatuan. Kesatuan yang membentuk gumpalan kebahagiaan, atmosfir ketenangan, udara yang damai dan kenangan-kenangan indah.

Kesatuan yang keindahannya tak bisa terlukiskan oleh kata-kata. Kesatuan yang hanya bisa terceritakan dari hamparan kenangan-kenangan indah yang berpendar di dalam hatiku, bertebaran seperti konstelasi bintang-bintang di angkasa.

Aku dan hujan. Dia dan hujan. Aku dan dia.

Berapa kalipun diulang, aku, dia, dan hujan, aku tidak akan bosan.

Sama seperti saat aku melihat Sena yang berlari di bawah derasnya kucuran air hujan. Sena si pecundang. Sena si pesuruh. Dan berbagai julukan lainnya.

Dan saat lambat laun ia berubah menjadi seorang Kobayakawa Sena sang Eyeshield 21, pahlawan lapangan. Dan dia tetap berlatih dengan keras walaupun hujan turun dengan deras seperti kucuran keringat dari dahinya saat berlaga di lapangan.

Dan aku selalu senang melihatnya. Dedikasinya, kerja kerasnya, tekadnya, dan metamorfosis yang perlahan terlihat di dirinya. Dari seorang 'Sena' yang lemah, menuju 'Eyeshield 21' sang pahlawan misterius, dan pada akhirnya menjadi Kobayakawa Sena sang bintang lapangan. Bintang lapangan yang selalu dielu-elukan semua orang yang mengenal American Football, walaupun aku adalah orang pertama yang berteriak keras menyemangatinya, setelah penantian sekian lama. Dan aku bangga karenanya.

Statusnya memang berubah. Pandangan orang terhadapnya memang berubah. Rasa kepercayaan dirinya juga sedikit berubah, terutama di lapangan. Tapi sepertinya juga hanya di lapangan. Di luar lapangan, ia tetaplah seorang Sena yang pemalu, tidak enakan, dan canggung. Dan ia juga masih senang berlatih saat hujan, sementara aku menatapnya tanpa alasan.

Keadaan memang berubah, seakan berputar 180 derajat. Tapi ia tidak pernah berubah. Sama seperti hujan yang tidak pernah berubah ritme-nya, suaranya, maupun rinainya.

Ya, dia memang seperti hujan. Hawa yang membuat rindu, rintiknya yang damai, baunya yang nyaman, dan suaranya yang seakan menghapuskan semua kegundahan hati, adalah hal-hal yang dimiliki hujan. Sama seperti sorot matanya yang teduh, membuatku nyaman saat berlama-lama di dekatnya. Rambutnya yang kalem, memancarkan nuansa yang damai. Senyumannya yang hangat, menghapuskan semua kegundahan hatiku. Semua hal yang dimilikinya, membuatku merasa dia seperti hujan.

Aku menyukai hujan.

Dan mungkin, aku juga menyukainya.

Sama seperti aku menyukai hujan.

.

.

Hujan selalu turun di penghujung musim semi dan awal musim gugur.

Turun di saat latihan dalam rangka evaluasi dan latihan menjelang turnamen.

Aku tahu, hal itu yang membuatnya gencar sekali berlatih walaupun hujan turun. Ya, aku tahu, kau juga menyukai hujan.

"Kau itu… suka sekali hujan ya, Sena-kun?" tanyaku suatu hari. Tentu saja, saat dia dan aku berteduh setelah menyelesaikan kegiatan masing-masing kala hujan. Saat itu kami disatukan di universitas yang sama, membuat kami lebih sering bertemu dan berjanjian berdua di luar jam latihan. Dan satu lagi, kuliah itu menyenangkan.

"Ya… Kau tahu, Suzuna-san? Waktu kecil aku suka sekali bermain di bawah hujan. Walaupun sebenarnya, karena saat hujan semua tempat bermain jadi sepi, jadi aku bisa bermain sepuasnya tanpa takut diganggu anak-anak lain…" Sena tertawa kecil. Membuatku merasa bahagia. "Hehehe… Tapi bermain di bawah hujan itu menyenangkan sekali, Suzuna-san! Saat itu aku merasa, hujan adalah temanku yang paling setia! Karena hujan selalu membuatku nyaman, tanpa peduli kalau aku basah kuyup… dan saat hujan aku selalu merasa bahagia… hehehe. Sepertinya aku bercerita terlalu panjang. Maaf ya…" Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan canggung dan menatap kea ah tanah basah di bawahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Sena-kun! Kau bebas bercerita sepanjang apapun kau mau! Lebih panjang dari kereta dua puluh gerbong pun akan aku dengarkan dengan sangaaaat baik!" komentarku sambil cengengesan. Sumpah, aku nyaris kehabisan nyali dan kata-kata di depannya. "Lanjutkan saja!" seruku lagi.

"Hiiieeee?" Seketika dia panik. "Kau saja yang bicara… aku tidak enak kalau bicara terus, sementara kau hanya mendengarkan…"

"Tidak apa-apa kok! Bicara saja sebebasnya, sebanyak yang kau bisa!" Aku berdiri dan menatapnya jenaka. "Kau bebas berbicara apa saja padaku! Meledekku juga boleh!" Giggle. Gigiku yang berjejer rapi kupamerkan padanya.

"Ehhh… itu…" Dia membuang muka sebentar. "Ahhh… bagaimana ya?"

"Lanjutkanlah," timpalku, "kenapa… kau menyukai hujan…"

"Karena hujan… memberiku kebebasan…"

"Eh?"

.

.

Hujan yang memberikannya kebebasan. Hujan yang membuatnya tersenyum bahagia. Hujan yang memberinya kesenangan.

Apa aku bisa menjadi seperti hujan untuknya?

.

.

"Bebas? Seperti apa?" Aku mendongak, menyeruak ke dalam alam pikirannya. Penasaran.

"Seperti sekarang… kau juga…"

"Hmmm?"

"Kau… membuatku merasa bebas." Senyuman hangat terarah padaku. Rasanya hatiku jadi hangat…

"Benarkah?"

"Di dekatmu rasanya nyaman. Entah kenapa."

"Lalu?"

"Seperti hujan saja…"

"Eh?"

"Aku… suka… seperti hujan…"

"Suka?"

"Kau." Pandangannya terangkat. Ingin beralih padaku, namun tergusur oleh kecanggungannya.

"Heeeeeeee? Apakah itu pernyataan?"

"Aku bebas berkata apa saja bukan, Suzuna-san?" Saat itu, tatapan matanya benar-benar membuatku tidak bisa menolak apapun permintaannya. Dan mata itu, yang penuh harapan itu, mengarah tepat padaku.

"Ya… tapi…"

"Kau… tidak suka? Seharusnya… sudah kuduga…"

"Tidak, tidak! Aku juga… suka…"

Dia terdiam. Menatapku seolah perkataanku bukan sesuatu yang ia percaya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Sena-kun. Sejak dulu."

Dia kehabisan kata-kata.

"Waktu aku mengenalmu untuk yang pertama kali, waktu aku tahu bahwa kau orang yang menyelamatkanku saat terjatuh dari bukit. Tapi aku tidak tahu, kalau itu namanya suka."

"Eh?"

"Lalu saat aku tahu kau ternyata Eyeshield 21, aku menjadi bersemangat dan terus-terusan mendukungmu… jadinya."

"Hie?"

"Lalu, aku selalu menunggu saat-saat aku akan meneriakkan namamu, Kobayakawa Sena, sebagai cheer Deimon. Dalam pertandingan. Sampai akhirnya hal itu kesampaian."

Diam. Dia terkesima. Mendengarkanku dengan seksama.

"Saat kau membiarkan dirimu roboh di pelukanku. I—itu—agak—"

"Maafkan aku. Pikiranku benar-benar buntu saat itu. Staminaku juga—"

"Aku tahu. Rasanya… nyaman. Rasanya nyaman saat aku bisa mendengar degupan jantungmu. Aku… senang."

"Ya. Aku juga. Aku merasa nyaman saat itu. Karena kau."

"Te—terima kasih—"

"Seharusnya aku yang mengucapkan terima kasih, Suzuna-san."

.

.

"Boleh aku minta satu hal?"

"Ya?"

"Panggil aku Suzuna… Su-zu-na."

"Ya… Suzuna…"

.

.

Saat-saat SMA adalah memoar. Saat-saat kuliah, adalah saat kisah kami dimulai. Kisah antara aku, dan dia. Dengan hujan sebagai latar.

Hujan adalah latar kami. Hujan adalah warna di antara kami. Hujan adalah bagian dari suka dan duka kami. Dan aku menyukai hujan seperti aku menyukainya, seperti dia menyukaiku.

Hujan adalah penghubung antara kami. Hujan adalah saat kita bertemu, berpisah, lalu bertemu lagi.

Hujan saat ia hendak pergi ke Notre Dame. Mengubah kebohongan jadi kenyataan.

Hujan saat ia kembali, terengah-engah dan terlambat, seperti biasanya. Saat itu hujan kelopak bunga Sakura.

Hujan saat kami saling menyatakan cinta.

Ya, hujan adalah cinta di antara kami. Biarlah orang lain menganggap cinta sebagai latar kesedihan dan keperihan, sebagai iringan melodi kehilangan.

Tapi bagiku, hujan adalah yang menghapus semuanya. Menghapus penderitaan dan kesedihan, menyisakan kebebasan dan kesenangan.

"_Kalau hujan, langitnya jadi tidak kelabu lagi, bukan?"_

Benar. Hujan yang membuat langit kelabu menjadi cerah lagi. Itu tugas hujan.

.

.

"NFL? Waaaa… Sena, kau hebat MAAAAAAX! Nanti pasti kususul!"

"Hei, Sena! Sebelum berangkat kau harus mentraktir kami!"

"Sena-kuuuuuuuun! Kau benar-benar sudah menjadi orang yang hebat sekarang! Jauh dari bayanganku!"

"Rupanya mimpi idiotmu itu kesampaian juga, cebol sialan."

"Wuaaaa! Senaaaa!"

"Kekekeke… saatnya pesta buat cebol sialan kita! Yaaaa—haaaaa-!"

Semuanya terlihat bersemangat. Ucapan selamat pun datang berbanjiran. Monmon, Mamo-nee, Ha-Ha bersaudara, Kuritan, bahkan You-nii pun ikut member selamat. Aku? Tentu saja langsung memelukmu sampai kau jatuh terjungkal. Saking senangnya.

NFL. Atlet Amefuto pro. Beasiswa dan kontrak cuma-cuma. Ke Amerika, tanah impian Amefuto. Lagi-lagi di tahun ketiga studimu, di universitas.

"Jangan lupa sampaikan salamku pada kakak kalau kau bertemu dengannya, OK?"

"Ah, iya, iya, pasti Suzuna. Ettoooo… terima kasih semuanya…"

Sifat canggungnya memang tidak bisa hilang. Pakai acara garuk-garuk kepala segala pula.

Aku sangaaaaaaaaaat senang, sampai jantungku rasanya mau meledak. Bagaimana dengannya?

Tapi ada satu hal yang mengganjal di hatiku.

Pergi meninggalkan Jepang ke Amerika. Meninggalkanku. Dan bukan dalam waktu setengah bulan seperti sebelumnya. Tapi dua tahun.

Waktu yang sangat lama untuk menunggu seseorang.

.

.

Awal musim semi, saat kau akan pergi.

.

.

"Eh? Ada apa Suzuna?"

Langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti saat langkahku terasa berat dan lemah. Ia berbalik, menatapku dan meluncurkan rasa khawatirnya. Membuatku risih.

Aku memang menjadi orang terakhir yang mengiringinya berjalan menuju datangan pesawat di bandara. Dengan langkah pelan dan hanya berdua. Yang lain sudah menyerah sampai di luar peron dan melambaikan tangan dengan jenaka.

"Dua tahun ya…"

Kau tersenyum kecil seakan mengerti apa yang kupikirkan. Tapi, apakah kau benar-benar mengerti?

"Lama sekali, bukan…"

Senyummu melebar. Kau benar-benar membaca pikiranku. Sepertinya.

"Bagaimana… kalau ingin bertemu? Kalau aku rindu sekali…" Aku bertambah risih. Hal itu benar-benar mengganjal dan ia berhasil membacanya.

"Hujan."

"Eh?"

"Tataplah hujan, dan tersenyumlah untukku. Dan jika aku menatap hujan, aku akan tersenyum untukmu juga."

"…"

"Eh… bagaimana ya… habisnya hanya itu yang terpikirkan…"

"Janji, ya!"

Dia tersenyum ceria. "Ya!"

.

.

Setahun berselang, Deimon Devil Bats mengadakan reuni. Tentu saja, aku, sebagai ketua cheer Devilbats selalu hadir dan mengejutkan mereka semua.

Devilbats tidak pernah berubah. You-nii masih suka mengancam dan memainkan AK-47-nya seperti biasa. Ha-Ha bersaudara masih setia dengan _trademark_-nya, walaupun telah terpisah sekian tahun. Monmon sedang berusaha mengejar dia, Sena-kun. Mamo-nee juga masih setia dengan Devilbats, termasuk di dalamnya mantan menara komando Devilbats dan tim All-stars Jepang. Setan dan malaikat yang tak bisa berpisah, mungkin? Dan Kuritan? Tentu saja menikmati camilan yang disediakan di acara sambil ditemani Musshan yang mendengarkannya bercerita.

Dan hujan di luar sana, di balik jendela, yang aku lihat sambil tersenyum, aku kirimkan senyuman itu untuknya. Sena juga, mungkin sedang tersenyum untukku saat ini.

TULULULULULULUT! JRENGJRENGJRENG…

"Telepon! Dari Sena!"

Dia panjang umur ya, sepertinya.

.

.

"Sena-kun, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Senaaaaaa! Apakah di sana menyenangkan?"

"Masih ada lowongan untuk receiver di NFL tidak, max!"

"Hei, kami merindukanmu, koraaaaaa!"

Terus saja, meracau suara-suara tidak jelas dari para ex-pemain Devilbats dan kerabat-kerabatnya. Mendadak ruangan jadi ramai dan rebut sekali setelah suara dering telepon itu.

"Whoa, begitu ya? Keren maaaax!"

"Kau curang!"

"Hee? Apa? Beraninya kau!"

"Sena-kun, kau nggak mengalami masalah pergaulan di sana kan?"

Suara di seberang sana: "Sedikit… tapi tidak apa-apa, Mamori-neechan. Hahaha… maaf…"

"Senaaaaaaaa! Harusnya kau kemari! Di sini ramai sekali!"

Suara di seberang sana: "Aku juga ingin sekali, Kurita-senpai. Tapi jadwal di sini padat sekali!"

Suara di seberang sana: "Oh iya, mana Suzuna?"

"Hei, cheer! Suzuna! Kemari! Ini pacarmu lhoooo… pacarmu kora!"

"Ho?"

Ayo, atur nada bicaramu sedikit, Suzuna.

"Sena-kun?"

"Suzuna!" Kelihatannya ia senang sekali. "Kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Di sana hujan tidak?"

"Eh? Iya… lalu? ...!"

"…apa…"

"Ya, selalu… aku selalu tersenyum untukmu, Suzuna…"

"…!"

"Kau juga, kan?"

.

"Ya…"

Aku merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu.

Semoga senyumanku sampai ke tempatmu.

"Hei, gantian!"

"Sebentar! Sena-kun, ketemu kakak nggak?"

.

.

-fin-

.

.

Whoa. Maaf tamatnya geje. Maaf kalo karakternya keluar jalur, jauh banget pula! Maaf kalo typo. Maaf kalo ceritanya sok romantic. Maaf kalo nggak sesuai sama keinginan kalian. Maaf kalo musimnya bukan musim rambutan /plak. Maaf kalo banyak kesalahan lain. Maaf kalo makin kesini tulisannya jadi makin keliatan males. Maaf kalo tulisannya ngalor-ngidul. Maaf kalo ada kesaamaan ide/ peristiwa dalam cerita ini, saya nggak sengaja! Cerita ini murni saya yang bikin tanpa melirik fanfic lain!

Pokoknya minta maaf lahir dan batin deh, semuanya! Selamat Idul Fitri! Walaupun telat!

**Terima kasih sudah sudi mampir!**

**Review & Concrit, please?**

**-Lollipop D. Mitoia-**


End file.
